gameofbrosfandomcom-20200215-history
Code of Etiquette
This article is intended to establish a basic set of rules that apply in every game to both the Players and OP. This page does not pertain to the game mechanics but rather basic social conduct. Etiquette for Players The first thing we should establish for players is that this isn't your show. You're welcome to play any game but if you find yourself dissatisfied with OP or angry with another player it is best to just leave rather than retaliate. The other people in the game may want to continue so keep that in mind. It isn't about what you want though a good OP will try to be accommodating for everyone. OP is God. What he says, goes OP has the final ruling on any matter. If you feel OP has made a mistake or missed something, link your relevant posts to the most recent mupdate calmly explaining the problem. OP will either fix your mistake or explain why there isn't a mistake provided he has the time to do so. Remember that mistakes do happen and they can usually be easy to fix. OP has the final say on the choice of map An OP hosts a game for his own enjoyment as well as that of the players. Because OP takes the time out to host a game for players that can potentially go on for six hours or more he is allowed to pick his map. You are free to make suggestions before the game has started but when OP makes his decision it is final. On a related side note; polls are a good way to judge what the players want. However they are completely arbitrary and all decisions are left up to OP whether it be choice of map, an event, or calling it endmup. Roleplay Roleplaying is an essential part of the game. Establish a character for the game with a name and give him objectives and personality. Talk with other players as your character. If your character is arrogant or prideful they might be offended easily and go to war for it. The game isn't about winning the main objective but rather roleplaying a leader in a low realism medieval political setting. Don't metagame Metagaming is the use of information your character could not otherwise know. Metagaming can happen multiple ways. Making an alliance with someone because they're your friend Out-Of-Game(OOG) or teaming up against a player because you don't like them OOG. Any sort of discussion done outside the thread privately is also metagaming if making plans with others. Don't samefag or impasta Don't play as multiple houses and don't pretend to be a house you're not. Pretty simple. Hugboxing is okay Politics and intrigue are a part of the game. While it isn't courteous to band together and annihilate a house, AGOT lords aren't renowned for their thoughtfulness. People generally avoid large alliances early game but it is not a hard or fast rule. Just keep in mind that if you can steamroll someone else they can do the same to you. Don't flip out when it happens. Don't leave unannounced If you are going to leave the game let people know. Link to OP so they can adjust their list. It would also be courteous to link to your allies to let them know as well. Etiquette for OPs Always keep in mind your players when making decisions. Consider how your decisions will affect all players before you make them. And while this is your show have some restraint when dealing with difficult people. Listen to your players Mistakes can happen and any good OP is willing to check when a player points out a problem. Keep in mind that players can get ornery when they feel they're being cheated of something. If there is no mistake and you have time, try to explain to the player what happened. Make sure you have time to OP If you can't do more than 4 threads worth of mupdates you are being unfair to the players. It is a good idea to set time aside ahead of time to make sure you can OP without abrupt interruptions. Don't leave unannounced If you have to leave at a given time let the players know as soon as possible. If you don't think the game will be ready for a mupdate find a volunteer replacement OP. Leaving mid-game without warning is about the worst thing an OP can do. Make sure your players know you're leaving and try to find a replacement OP at least a thread ahead of time. Link player rolls to mupdate This is not really required but it can be helpful in notifying players when there is a mupdate and tells them that you seen their post. When starting a new game include a title for people to search, typically "Game of /b/ros". State the starting conditions for the game. Usually the starting condition is having X number of players. Make sure to check if there are any games already in progress. If there is a game and it isn't full it is inconsiderate to start a new game and often leads to the failure of one or both threads. List of keywords good to add to the first post of each thread: Game of /b/ros bros Go/b/ GoB mupdate turn thread Give players time for roleplay Rushing to deliver a mupdate after all the players have rolled tends to kill the roleplaying. On average 10 to 12 minutes between mupdates allows for a decent amount of RP. Adjust the time between mups as you see needed though it generally should never be more than 15 minutes per mupdate. In the time waiting on RP you can type responses or events in the planned mupdate.